happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Litter Bit Hurts
"Every Litter Bit Hurts" is episode number 5.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Giggles attempts to give Lumpy an environmental conscience. Good luck! (DVD) Plot As Giggles finishes placing items in her recycling bins, Lumpy, the garbage man, drives up in his garbage truck. They bid each other hello, but when Giggles leaves Lumpy throws everything, including the recycling bins, into the back of his truck. Later, Giggles goes swimming in a lake beneath a large dam. After a few seconds she sees random items floating in the water and discovers that Lumpy is dumping his truck in the lake. Angry, Giggles goes over and yells at a nervous Lumpy who drives away, his truck releasing exhaust everywhere. Giggles feels the need to act. Giggles organizes a lake clean up, recruiting Pop, Cub, The Mole, and Sniffles for her cause. She hands Sniffles a bag to collect garbage and replaces The Mole's white cane with a litter stick. The Mole gets right to work, picking up a flower, killing a frog, and stabbing Sniffles in the foot, all the while thinking he's picking up trash. Giggles looks up from her clipboard to see Lumpy standing on a dock, throwing lit sticks of dynamite into the lake as a means of fishing. He dumps his cooler in the lake to make room for the fish, releasing some beer bottles and six pack rings. Once more, an angry Giggles goes over to chastise the clueless Lumpy. On her way she passes by Pop, who fishes garbage out of the lake, using a hook. He waves over to Cub, who sits on a rock in the middle of the lake. Cub falls in the water when he tries to grab one of the dead fish Lumpy threw back in the lake that is floating by. Again Giggles yells at Lumpy, who acts embarrassed as he apologizes. Meanwhile Pop continues taking garbage from the lake, when Cub emerges from the water with a six pack ring caught around his neck, choking him. Giggles ends her ranting at Lumpy by telling him to use a fishing pole rather than dynamite. Not comprehending Giggles' idea, Lumpy ties dynamite to the end of the fishing line instead. As Cub's suffering continues, the hook on Lumpy's fishing line latches onto Cub's cheek, and the stick of dynamite ends up in Cub's mouth. Realizing he caught something, Lumpy begins to reel in his catch. But as he does so, the dynamite in Cub explodes, which scatter Cub's body all over the place. As Lumpy brings his line back in, the fishing rod is now useless, as Lumpy throws it away. Back at Pop, Pop fishes up Cub's skull, and he throws it away, failing to notice his son's death. Lumpy is about to drive off in his truck, when the exhaust kills a flower Giggles was planting. She yells at Lumpy to fix the problem, prompting him to jam a pine cone in the exhaust pipe. When Pop hooks Cub's hat out of the lake, he realizes Cub is missing and begins frantically searching for his son. When Lumpy begins driving off, the now-flaming pine cone is launched out of his exhaust pipe and pierces Pop's head, setting him ablaze, which makes him fall over. A little further from the lake, Lumpy gets ready for a picnic. Having difficulty getting an olive out of the jar, Lumpy cuts down an entire tree and sharpens the stump to provide him with a toothpick. He uses the toothpick to eat a single olive and then tosses it away, impaling a nearby snail in the head. Lumpy then pulls out a lawn chair and gets ready for sunbathing, but his plans are thwarted by a large pine tree. Rather than simply move, Lumpy takes out his chainsaw and again prepares to cut down a tree to satisfy his own selfish desires. Giggles sees this, so she and Sniffles run up and chain themselves to a tree to stop Lumpy. They soon discover, however, that they chained themselves to the wrong tree. Lumpy cuts the tree down and it falls over, splitting the tree Giggles and Sniffles were chained to in half. Giggles manages to escape, but before she can unchain Sniffles, he is decapitated and split in half. Now furious, Giggles stands in the way of the fleeing Lumpy's truck. Swerving to avoid her, his truck ends up crashing near the dam overlooking the lake. Lumpy is badly injured, having slammed into the steering wheel. He uses his feet to roll down the window and toss one of his lit cigars out the window, as it is teetering dangerously close to hundreds of sticks of dynamite sprawled all over the truck. Unfortunately for him, the cigar lands in a pool of gas, which leads back to the truck. To make matters worse, several sticks of dynamite are in the gas puddle and numerous other sticks of dynamite litter the ground nearby. The truck explodes, sending Lumpy flying into the air and destroying the dam, causing the area to flood. When some of the water clears, Lumpy hangs upside down from the top of a tree with six pack rings all over his body. Several heavy pieces of garbage hit him in the head, including a toilet whose seat breaks off around Lumpy's head. If that's wasn't bad enough, Pop's now lifeless body floats by, and his outstretched arm latches onto one of the six pack rings around Lumpy's body, stretching Lumpy's body to a great length. To top it all off, the stump Lumpy used to make a toothpick earlier floats body, and it pierces Lumpy through his body, which splits him into two. The water level decreases, and Giggles slides down a tree having barely survived the flood. She is happy, however, as the flood completely cleaned the area and creates a rainbow in the sky. She happily sighs at a job well done, when she is suddenly impaled in the chest by The Mole's litter stick from behind. Despite her screams, The Mole puts her heart in his bag and continues walking while Giggles falls down and dies. As The Mole walks, his bag is dragged across and cut on a sharp rock, spilling all the garbage he collected back to the ground. Before the episode ends, Giggles' heart beats one more time. Moral "A new broom sweeps clean!" Deaths #A frog is killed when The Mole accidentally stabs it with a litter stick. #Numerous fish are killed when Lumpy throws dynamite into the lake. #Cub is killed by an exploding stick of dynamite. #Pop is impaled through the head by a flaming pine cone and is then burned alive. #A snail is killed when a toothpick Lumpy tosses impales its head. #Sniffles is split in half horizontally while chained to a tree that gets split in half vertically. #Lumpy is torn in half by a sharp tree stump. #The Mole unknowingly impales Giggles' chest with his litter stick, removing her heart. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes during continuous shots. #The mole on The Mole's face changes a few times. #The dock Lumpy fishes on and the rock Cub sits on aren't in any of the wide shots of the lake. #The length/size of the dam changes numerous times. #Lumpy's sticks of dynamite shouldn't explode when they were thrown in lake because their fuses should extinguish when they get wet. #The tree Lumpy had cut down was taller after he shaved it to be pointed than when it was cut first. #When Pop finds his son's burnt hat, he's seen wearing his overalls. However, before he's impaled by the pine cone, his overalls are gone (although he could have just taken them off). #Lumpy's cigar often floats around. #The number of sticks of dynamite in the pool of gasoline changes between shots. #Lumpy escapes a truck explosion with no burn marks. #When Pop first pulls Lumpy's antler, he is towards the middle. When Lumpy is split in half, however, Pop is nowhere to be seen, indicating his hand is now at the end of Lumpy's antler. #The Mole should have died in the flood, as Giggles barely survived in a tree while he was on the ground, though it's possible the mole could have been far enough away to not get caught in the flood during that time. #When Pop pulls Lumpy's antler, the pine cone impaled in his face is gone. It may have fell out though. #'Layering error': When Sniffles' blood splashes onto Giggles' face, the blood gets layered underneath her head marking. In the next scene, blood is layered over her head marking. #Judging by the size of the Mole's trash pick, it shouldn't be able to impale a hole that size through Giggles' entire body. # When the flood drains, Giggles' bow is all soggy and wet, but in the very next shot, her bow is dry. # Judging by where the second tree Lumpy cuts down was, it shouldn't be that tall to reach the tree Giggles and Sniffles were chained to. Trivia *'Character revelation': Giggles is an environmentalist, who gets mad at people for littering, or not recycling. *Among the trash Giggles first discovers in the lake are the The Cursed Idol, one of the stuffed Lumpy dolls from The Wrong Side of the Tracks, the sink from'' And the Kitchen Sink, and the dirty plunger and the water heater from ''Wishy Washy. *Lumpy's explosive injury is similar to his death in From Hero to Eternity. *Cub's death is similar to Russell's death from ''Off the Hook'', as both are killed by Lumpy and they both involve explosions. *Giggles survives 11 seconds without her heart. *When this episode aired along with As You Wish and Take a Hike on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five", which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three episodes. In addition, Lumpy starred in all three episodes and dies twice, while Sniffles dies in all three episodes. *Giggles' death is similar to Lumpy's death in Rink Hijinks. *When Giggles give the fishing rod to Lumpy, If one hears closely, she says "Here, take that." *Lumpy is the second character to be seen smoking. The other is Pop. *When Lumpy was in the wrecked truck, it was similar to a scene from Resident Evil: Extinction. *In the beginning of the episode, Giggles' laugh is the same she did in Concrete Solution. *This is the first TV episode where The Mole's featuring pop-up is used. *Both YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: ** Part 1 spoils Cub's numerous injuries before death. ** Part 2 spoils Giggles' death. *Sniffles is the only featuring character of this episode who is actually Giggles' friend. *During this episode, Giggles got mad at Lumpy 4 times. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Marooned Five